


Familiar and Foreign

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [10]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home took on a strange sensation throughout life: familiar and foreign at once, changeless despite all evident changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar and Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

“It’s been a while since we’ve all been here together, hasn’t it?” Sandry asked, quiet and reverent, as she watched their ludic childhood dog rolling the front garden. The atmosphere was familiar deep in their hearts but had grown foreign with their spatial and temporal distance.

            “A very long time,” Briar agreed. There were a few lines around his eyes as he tensed at the sound of the Hub’s clock. “How can it feel so different and so similar?”

            “I’m twenty and ten summers at once,” Daja murmured, gripping her staff in her hands. “Surely yesterday we learned to meditate…”

            “Well, maybe Briar,” Tris remarked, her lips quirking up at one corner. “Since he still hasn’t got the knack.”

            “Oi, Coppercurls! I ain’t never had vines sproutin’ from my hair!” Briar retorted, voice dropping into familiar vernacular from childhood in an instant. The others laughed.

            Lark and Rosethorn, hand-in-hand in Discipline’s doorway, watched with unreadable expressions. They knew the feeling.

            Home took on a strange sensation throughout life: familiar and foreign at once, changeless despite all evident changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
